1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a weatherstrip. Particularly, the present invention relates to a weatherstrip which has a portion for making sliding contact with another article, such as a glass window.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Various types of weatherstrip for sealing around doorways, windows, etc., are well known in the art. Usually such conventional weatherstrips are formed by extrusion molding or the like. One such process is described in Japanese Patent Application (First Publication - unexamined) No. 3-161329. This publication discloses a process for forming a weatherstrip including a glass run for making sliding contact, with a window of an automotive vehicle for example. According to the process of the disclosure, an adhesive layer is formed of a compound of nitryl rubber (NBR)/ethylenepropylene rubber (EPDM), on a glass sliding portion of a glass run body formed of EPDM. An extruder for extruding the glass run and another extruder for extruding the adhesive layer are connected to a polychromatic extrusion head, then the glass run and the adhesive layer are extruded concurrently. The surface of the slide portion (the adhesive layer) of the article extruded in this manner is coated with a urethane coating material by known methods, such a flow coating or brushing. The article is thereafter vulcanized.
However, according to the above mentioned process, manufacturing equipment costs are increased as separate extruders are used for extrusion of the glass run portion and for the adhesive layer of the slide portion. In addition, since the urethane coating material is supplied by common processes after extrusion, when a glass run of complex cross-section, such as section "a" of FIG. 4, is to be formed, effective coating of all portions thereof cannot be assured, particularly on such as the fine raised portions projected from the surface of the article.